


Deeper Than Words

by twuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twuke/pseuds/twuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi brushed the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip, smearing lukewarm drops of bathwater on him.</p>
<p>Bokuto kissed his finger when it lingered near his mouth, pressed his lips against Akaashi's knuckles when he let him, going over each bone with a feathery touch that seemed more intimate than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at five in the morning with J Dilla's Sunbeams on repeat, so yeah, I don't know.

The bathroom in Akaashi's apartment was Bokuto's favourite room, he had known that the minute he saw it. Tiled cream and taupe, all sleek earthy tones with a deep sense of familiarity. The counter was marble, romano white, with a wooden vanity tray standing along the wall in numi silver. It carried resin dispensers and cherry tree canisters, glazed veneers inscriped with golden kanji.

Scented candles adorned the corner of the bathtub; bay rum and white rose, sweet ash and ginseng, one of which had been lit before Bokuto had entered the room. 

He sat on the ground with his legs sprawled out across the tiled floor.

Akaashi lay in the tub beside him, a vintage drop-in in original 50's ceramic, with a hinoki frame that still smelled lemoney under the soft, smokey smell of sweet ash.

His eyes were closed, chest rising steadily to the rhythm of his heart beat, exhaling soft breaths through his parted lips.

The fog in the small room had clogged the antique mirror on the wall opposite them. The humidity in the air trickled down the surface of it's silver frame, revealing Bokuto's reflection as nothing but the blurry version of a person. 

"Hey," Bokuto said, loud but shyly, the sound of his voice reverberating off the tiles. He traced the mounts on the palm of his hand with the pad of his finger, picked at a blister between his index finger and thumb. 

"Hey, Akaashi, I really love you." He said it calmly, leaning his head back against the tub. 

He heard the gentle sound of water splashing when Akaashi shifted, lifting a hand out of the water.

He lay his wrist against the wooden edge of the tub, and ran his wet fingers through the pearl grey tufts of Bokuto's hair.

"Bokuto-san," he said, and Bokuto leaned into his voice, felt the magnetic attraction through Akaashi's touch like a galactic core demanding his orbiting.

He was subtle, complex by default, which used to confuse Bokuto, but now he knew how to read Akaashi's subtleties.

The way he said Bokuto's name so formally even in the privacy of their own company told him that Akaashi was still hesitant about their contingency, because that was what it was; a chance encounter that had later evolved into something that stretched so much further than just that. 

Bokuto saw it as an eventuality, something that had been bound to happen. He knew they were soulmates, had known the second he had laid eyes on Akaashi, but he couldn't be sure if Akaashi knew it too.

Water trickled down the side of his temple when Akaashi moved his hand, tracing the slope of his brow with his thumb. 

"I love you too," he whispered, the usual detachment in his voice giving way to something much different, something softer, like the intimate lilt he took on when they were wrapped in eachother's bodies. 

It was probably the twentieth time during their month long intimate relationship that Bokuto had told Akaashi that he loved him, but it was the first time Akaashi had ever said it back. 

"Really?" Bokuto asked, a credulous pitch in his voice, whipping around to look Akaashi in the eye. 

He looked exposed, soft as a dream, covered in a fine drizzle of water.   
Bokuto pressed up closer against the tub, fingers gripping the edge, trying to initiate eyecontact. 

Akaashi was fiddling with his hands under the limpid water, something Bokuto knew he only did when he wanted to distract himself. 

"I do." He looked up from beneath his damp lashes. The honeyed twilight pouring in from the open side slider window behind him, lit up his profile with it's golden glow.

"You seem surprised." He said, eyes glassy.

Bokuto was. 

He knew Akaashi liked him enough to allow his wanton touch and romantic gestures, but his feelings were complex like the rest of him, so Bokuto hadn't been sure. 

"Not at all," he sputtered, feigning ignorance with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Akaashi smiled at his flustered state, tilting his head in a delicate gesture that drew Bokuto in with it's suggestiveness. 

"You're lying." He said, reaching out again to cup the side of Bokuto's face.

"Not entirely." Bokuto said, which was the truth. 

Akaashi brushed the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip, smearing lukewarm drops of bathwater on him.

Bokuto kissed his finger when it lingered near his mouth, pressed his lips against Akaashi's knuckles when he let him, going over each bone with a feathery touch that seemed more intimate than it should. 

"I love you, Keiji," he said, beaming as he took Akaashi's wet hand in his. 

"Bokuto-san..." 

Akaashi twined their fingers together, wrist limp against the cool ceramic. The golden colour of the sunset reflected from the water, giving a fluorescent gleam to his exposed skin.

Bokuto sat wide-eyed as he took a second to appreciate the sight; the soft waves in Akaashi's damp hair, the look in his desaturated eyes, his flushed cheeks.

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but the words in his vocabulary seemed inadequate, they couldn't possibly compare.

"More than love," Bokuto whispered. He tried to say it delicately, like a secret, but his boisterous voice wouldn't allow it. He was practically bouncing with adoration, squeezing Akaashi's hand as he leaned in closer.

"Heavier than fate." he said, because it didn't feel like empty words, it felt like the truth. 

"Keiji," He sang the name like an ode, transfixed, closing his eyes when he heard Akaashi suck in a breath. 

He waited two seconds, letting Akaashi set the pace, before he felt their lips brush against eachother. 

When he kissed him it was slow, tantalizingly so for someone as impatient as Bokuto, soft as a peck, and Bokuto didn't understand why it felt so much like their first. 

It tasted familiar when Akaashi opened up for him, deepening the kiss, but there was something foreign about it too, something about the feeling of his wet skin against Bokuto's.

The soothing sound of water lapping against the edge of the tub resounded in the room when Akaashi sat up, draping his free arm around Bokuto's neck. 

"Koutarou," he whispered, breathing the name into Bokuto's mouth.

He was grabbing at Bokuto's shirt with his wet hand, leaving a damp palm print on his back - a mark of his desire, burning as it seeped through the fabric to Bokuto's skin.

The mood had changed with the vibrant colour of the sky, the Earth's rotation fading the xanthous to vermillion, and Bokuto realised he would never love anyone as much as he loved Akaashi.

He felt himself smile everytime they pulled apart only to reconnect seconds later, going back and forth between kissing with feverish intent, and placing careful soft kisses on eachother's faces.

"There's totally been a shift in the universe," Bokuto said seriously, kissing the side of Akaashi's mouth.   
"Time slowed down when you said you loved me."

He was beaming, smiling against his lips when Akaashi squeezed his hand. 

Seemingly unfazed, Bokuto untwined their fingers so he could take Akaashi's hand into his, holding it between both palms as he cradled it to his chest. 

"I'm happy you finally said it, even if it made you uncomfortable."

"It didn't make me uncomfortable. I just don't want the sentiment of that word to lose it's meaning."

Bokuto visibly faltered at that, always quick to let his emotions get the better of him. 

"You think it's insincere when I say it?" he asked, eyes widening in concern as he hugged Akaashi's hand tighter.

Akaashi blinked at him, slow and owlishly before he leaned in and kissed him, tenderly, conveying all the feelings he had with a soft press of his lips against Bokuto's. 

"No," he said when he broke the kiss. "I know it isn't."

He slipped his hand out of Bokuto's iron grip and pressed it against his chest, splaying his fingers over Bokuto's heart.

"Your love is overwhelming, Koutarou. I could never think of it as anything but sincere."

He slid his other hand down from Bokuto's neck, further down to press both palms against his chest. 

"But unlike you, I don't wear my emotions on my sleeve. I'm not used to loving someone so openly."

He spoke softly, his voice echoing as it bounced off the tiled walls.

Bokuto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, sighing as he leaned in to lay his head in the crook of Akaashi's neck.

"It's just the two of us," he said carefully, lips moving against Akaashi's wet skin, goosebumps spreading under his touch. 

"You don't have to say it infront of like, a crowd or anything."

Akaashi shifted, water splashed against the tub.

Bokuto pressed a kiss to his throat.

"I think I like it better like this, anyway." He mouthed at Akaashi's jugular, kissing along his jaw when Akaashi tilted his head back, unconciously making more room for him.

"Like what?" Akaashi asked, wrapping his hands around Bokuto's neck.

"Like this," Bokuto specified hazily, gesturing vaguely with his hand pressing up against the tub. 

Akaashi brushed the nape of his neck with his thumb. "That's very particular, Bokuto-san." he said, smiling when Bokuto flinched at the facetious comment.

"You know," he tried to elaborate, relaxing his shoulders when Akaashi splayed his fingers on them. 

"You get all shy when we're alone."

"Shy?" Akaashi questioned. 

"You're obviously not like, self concious, or anything," Bokuto said, grinning against Akaashi's throat. 

He slid his hands into the tub and traced Akaashi's ribs underwater, tickling him with the tips of his fingers as he ran them up and down the ridges between his bones.

"You just seem really tranquil," he said, feeling Akaashi squirm under his touch. "It feels more..."

"Intimate." Akaashi finished for him, kissing the top of his head.

He could feel Akaashi's pulse flutter beneath the press of his lips, a transfixing sensation that pulled him closer with every vibration. 

He kissed his way up to Akaashi's mouth, going over his chin and the furrow above it, taking one hand out of the water to caress the side of his cheek. 

"The tub is too small for both of us, isn't it?" He asked wistfully, eyes closed in a desirous gesture.

"It is, I'm afraid." Akaashi said.   
He cradled Bokuto's head in his hands and tilted it down, placing a feathery kiss on each of Bokuto's closed eyelids. 

When Bokuto opened his eyes he felt devout, airy with infatuation. 

Akaashi was looking at him, his desaturated eyes shining with the same reverent intent.

"I prefer it like this as well," he whispered, gently wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck, leaning in to lay his cheek against his shoulder. 

"You should see yourself, your fallow eyes with specks of gold. They turn vivid when we're alone, bright like a nebula."

Bokuto closed his eyes, letting Akaashi's soft smokey voice move him in waves. 

"You fill me with your stars, Koutarou." he said, tracing Bokuto's earlobe with his lips, his words dripping with more than just tender affection. 

 

* * * *

 

Akaashi was easy to read when they were naked together, became transparent when he lay shaking from Bokuto's sensuous love. 

He had risen gracefully from the tub, impossibly poised as he had lead Bokuto into the bedroom by the hand, naked and still dripping wet. 

 

He lost the foreign overlay that seemed so difficult for Bokuto to read when he let him back him up against the wall, covering his nude body with Bokuto's own clothed one. 

He pulled magic out of thin air as he lead Bokuto through a spray of sparks with a slow roll of his hips, showing him the kind of beauty no one should be able to possess during such feral acts.

Bokuto had his arms wrapped around Akaashi's waist, hands splayed on his backside, grabbing it, when Akaashi kissed him, feverishly, a flammable love laced with devouring need. 

They spoke the same sensuous language when Akaashi was on top of him, both palms pressed against Bokuto's chest as his eyelids fluttered shut, riding him like a Kawasaki.

He said Bokuto's name on every thrust, with every roll of his hips, his head thrown back in euphoria as the quiet sounds escaped the back of his throat as intoxicated moans. 

"Do you love me?" Bokuto asked, because he was greedy, could afford to be when Akaashi was trembling from his touch.

"I love you," Akaashi whispered. "I love you, I love you."

He said it with such tender devoution, it made Bokuto throw his head back as well, made him say Akaashi's name in the same breathy way as he ran his fingers up the slopes of his hipbones, further up to his ribs and over the sternum before they fell to his waist. He grabbed on to Akaashi's hips so hard it left marks under the tight press of his fingers, the blooming bruises, the imprint of his love, so much deeper than words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still new to this, so any kind of feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
